


Spring Flings 2021 - DBD Character x Reader Collection

by melanieanne



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, First Time Blow Jobs, Flirting, Humiliation, Individual Chapter Tags, Innocence, Innocent Dwight, Making Out, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Insert, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Victim Blaming, Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-20 20:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30010236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanieanne/pseuds/melanieanne
Summary: DBD Survivor or Killer x ReaderLove is in the air. Or is it just lust?Taking requests! Reader can be written as male, female, or gender neutral--will always be anonymous for consistency. Killer/Reader or Survivor/Reader. Be familiar with my style before requesting a chapter.Make a request in the following format:Prompt # - Character / Female, Male or Gender Neutral - Notes such as who is dom/sub, any other detail/"plot" preferences.Choose a prompt from this list for smut: https://bit.ly/3csCkQcAny requests not in this format will be ignored.These will be short and sweet, under 1,000 words each ideally. Probably will be open through the end of May!
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Reader, Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/You, Dwight Fairfield/Reader, Jake Park/You
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	1. "The Only Way..." - Ghostface x GN Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have Danny right where you want him.
> 
> Prompt #130 - "The only way you're getting off is on my thigh."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags: Rape/Non-Con, begging, dry humping, flirting, teasing, bondage, humiliation, victim blaming, dirty talk

"This is so unfair," Danny whines before snipping your name. "Untie me!"  
  
"No, I don't think so." You snicker, yanking the mask off of his face. He's helpless to stop it, hands being tied and all. His cheeks are a deep red, absolutely radiating heat.  
  
"What the hell?! Who do you think you are, anyway?"  
  
"Someone who isn't afraid of you." You smirk, removing his knife from the drop sheath on his leg and setting it on the ground across the room, just to be safe. "I just want to have some fun, Danny, that's all." Your hands brush over his crotch and he turns away, giving a huffing moan. He's looking down and away as you continue to pet and tease him over his cloak. "You can leave once you come."  
  
"You're so cruel." His voice is shaking, out of anger or sadness, you can't quite tell.  
  
"You think I'm mean _now_?" You chuckle. "Tell you what, the only way you're getting off is on my thigh. How's that for mean?"  
  
"Fuck you," He hisses, eyes narrowed.  
  
"So ungrateful. You're lucky you're getting that much. I could just leave you hanging here, blue balls and all."  
  
The man sits there, staring at you before it clicks. He's finally realizing what you want to hear. "...thank you. I am _very_ lucky."  
  
"Damn right," You grin. "Stand up so I can sit."  
  
Hands still restrained behind his back, Danny swaps places with you. The chair is a nice change of pace.  
  
"Be a good boy now, Danny." Your eyes flick from him, to your leg, and back up to him. Hearing his heavy swallow before he slowly approaches.  
  
Danny rests his forehead on your shoulder to support himself as he drags his throbbing, clothed cock across the meat of your thigh. You pet his hair with one hand while he grinds, desperately trying to apply enough pressure to get off. Feeling his stiff, warm bulge rubbing against you gives you a twisted satisfaction. He whines and groans as his hips buck feverishly into your leg.  
  
"Say my name, Danny."  
  
At first he shakes his head and bites his lip, but you start to pull yourself away from him. He finally does as he's told as he continues, moaning your name over, and over, and over. The pitch of his cries climb ever so slightly higher before his body trembles, the warm wetness leaking through his clothes, as well as yours. You chuckle quietly as you feel it. "Dirty dirty boy," Grinning as you untie the man's wrists. "I'll let you go so you can get to cleaning that up."  
  
Placing his mask over his flushed face, he mutters, annoyed, before disappearing back into the shadows.


	2. "Please Don't Stop" - Dwight x GN Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwight has a problem and you have the solution.
> 
> Prompt #10 - "Please don't stop."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags: First time blowjob, innocent, innocent male, innocent Dwight, virgin

"Oh, geez," Dwight's huffing sigh after the comment under his breath catches your attention.  
"What's wrong, cutie?"  
"I... um, no, no, I can't, it's-" He covers his face with his hands and the last bit is muffled as he speaks. "So embarrassing."  
Your eyes wander down to his slacks and you realize what he's on about. They're tented up over his lightly bulging crotch.  
"I can help with that, you know."  
His face somehow gets even redder. "That, u-uh, won't be necessary! I mean, unless you, uh, really wanted to-" His pants are down around his ankles before he can even finish his sentence. Holding the sides of his face you pull him into a kiss. As he tries to kiss back, his mouth seems to stumble, seemingly confused about what he's trying to do.  
"Dwight, are you...?"  
His shoulders shrug as he rubs his soft, black hair. "I... haven't done this, with another person."  
"Never?"  
"Nuh-uh...just with my own hands."  
"Hands are good, but I've got something so much better."  
I'm gonna rock your world, Dwighty boy. Licking your lips, you slide his underwear down. He's already dripping with precum, to be expected. You glance up at him from your knees with a playful smirk before your lips move to his cock.  
"O-Oh! Oh..." His surprised cries makes your body tingle as you take his tip into your mouth and flick your tongue along his shaft, as you move him deeper. 

You can't help but look up at him while you work. His hands are fidgeting, not sure what to do with them. It's so fucking cute. Guiding his hands with yours to place them on your shoulders. You hear him smiling. 

"This is amazing," He gasps. "Please don't stop." Of course, you have no intention of stopping, at least not until he comes. 

You gag after getting distracted, taking him a bit too deep too quickly. You can hear Dwight panic.  
"That doesn't hurt, does it? Oh my god, is that normal? You're okay, right?"  
"Mhmm," You vocalize while his cock is still in its place. Rubbing your hand along his thigh to tell him you're fine as well. 

This time you're ready. You squeeze his ass as you take all of him in, moaning as he moans in response. In between squeaking breaths, he sheepishly mutters your name, quietly at first, as if he was terrified to do so, but it gets a little louder every time he says it, more confident. 

Feeling his grip on your shoulders tighten, you move faster until he gushes down your throat. Thickened saliva trails off of his cock as you pull away. Wiping the drool from your lips as he stands there, catching his breath for a moment before pulling his clothes back up. 

"Wow, uh, thank you." Dwight stares at you sweetly, face still glowing. 

You won't forget the look on his face anytime soon.


	3. "Guess I'll have to cum inside you then." - Jake Park / F. Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If the tent is a-rockin', don't come a-knockin'.
> 
> Prompt #188 - "Guess I'll have to cum inside you then."
> 
> For Utautai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Flirting, making out, vaginal sex, creampie

Morning arrives, and you walk past Jake's tent. As you pass by, you hear a _pssst._ Turning around you see the woodsman's face poking out from the zipper flaps, staring up at you.

  
"Good morning," He grins. "Join me for a minute?"

  
"Absolutely, cutie." is what you wanna say, but you just smile and nod before you crawl inside and zip the tent up behind you.

  
"Soo," Jake says. "I wanted to ask you... do you _like_ me?"

  
You weren't expecting him to be so blunt about it. Sure, you've been walking around the campfire giving him _looks_ , hoping he'd take the hint. You never thought he would ACTUALLY catch on.

  
"Uh-huh," You feel yourself blushing uncontrollably.

  
"Wanna have some fun before we head to the campfire?"

  
You can only nod furiously in response before he practically pounces on you, pushing you to his sleeping bag. Pressing his mouth to yours, he wraps one hand around the back of your neck, cute little moans fill the air as the two of you kiss. His other hand grabs yours, fingers intertwining as he leads it to his crotch. You brush over him, he's already ready to go.

  
"I wanna be inside you." He purrs, brushing the side of your face with the back of his hand.

  
"But we don't have a condom..."

  
"Guess I'll have to cum inside you then." Jake grins as he lifts his eyebrows at you playfully.

  
"Is that so?" You crawl up closer to him, swinging your hips a little as you do, coming face to face with him.

  
His hands grab onto your ass over your clothes as he pulls you back into your make-out session. Flipping you onto your back, he nuzzles his face against yours. Your legs spread inadvertently, and feeling the heat radiating off of him as he pushes his erection against you, even through both of your clothing, it isn't long before you want nothing more than to feel him.  
  
Sliding his cargo pants off as you remove your pants as well. You give a breathy moan as two of his fingers enter your dripping wet pussy. He's damn good with his hands, it's nearly enough to get you off on their own.  
  
As the tip of his head moves into you, you grab at the sleeping bag underneath you. He feels incredible, moving halfway in, pulling almost completely out, and holding there before moving back in. Over, and over.  
  
Your arms are back and up near either side of your head now. His fingers on both hands interweave with yours intimately as he huffs with each cock-length thrust into your inviting warmth. Moaning your name as the pace picks up, Jake's hips buck into you feverishly and you match him as it finally hits. Both of you stare at each other, as you feel his hot cum inside of you, feeling it in your belly.  
  
  
Redressing, you both head out to the campfire. Luckily, it seems no one was around to hear or see the tent rocking.


End file.
